


Snowed in |Tendou x Reader|

by Yvelltal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snow, Teasing, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Vaginal Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvelltal/pseuds/Yvelltal
Summary: Discord- ♡︎𝑅𝑜𝑥𝑦 ♡︎#4990Yagami Yato’s December writing eventWho knew you’d be spending the winter break and possibly Christmas with both Shiratorizawa and Seijoh.
Relationships: Reader & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Snowed in |Tendou x Reader|

(Y/n) POV   
-

"Remind me again why we're going here in a damn storm?"

I huffed against Iwaizumi's shoulder since we were headed to Shiratorizawa for a practice game.   
Unfortunately for us the whole place was basically covered in snow and it wasn't going to get any better anytime soon. 

Everyone was basically packed on the bus while waiting in traffic.   
Hanamaki and Issei were basically drooling on each other under a small fluffy blanket. 

Oikawa was sat on the other side of Iwaizumi and was completely knocked out, he stayed up late to study for our math mid term.   
Which he hopefully passed with my help. 

Kindaichi was sat with Kunimi in the back so they could watch some holiday movies in peace. 

Watari and Kyotani had both just taken the front seats in the bus so they could listen to music and seemingly just stare out the window. 

"Because it's a good chance to place them in a non formal setting for once."

Iwaizumi said softly since I was basically cuddled beside him.   
He was always pretty soft and sweet to me when we would talk, with the exemption of when I sided with Oikawa in an argument. 

"Everyone we should be there in about 5 minutes, please get your stuff together since it looks like we'll be snowed in-"

"SNOWED IN?!"

Kindaichi, myself, and Kyotani, burst out in unison now waking up most of the guys.   
They all seemed about just as confused as the rest of us but Coach just rolled his eyes at the out burst. 

"Yes snowed in, we're lucky they can even allow us to stay there. It's predicted to be snowing for at least a few days straight and we can't have you all staying in the bus in below freezing temperatures."

Coach boomed through the bus while we all exchanged glances.   
This then ended in various 'ugh fine' and 'if we have to' coming from all of us. 

"So where are we even staying anyways? Aren't their dorms always full?"

Kunimi asked now seemingly very concerned about his sleep.   
Mostly because both him and I spend the most time sleeping out of everyone on the team. 

"You'll all be paired up and will stay with different members of the Shiratorizawa team. (Y/n), you'll be with their manager Maddie, I believe you know her."

Coach chuckled while I smiled to myself and nodded.   
Maddie was Shiratorizawa's manager, she joined when I did since we had been friends for a while before we started high school. 

We actually used to play together in our middle school team but generally the girls in high school volleyball teams are the worst.   
So we both decided to be managers for each of our respective teams. 

Only reason we weren't in school together was because Seijoh was a lot closer to my house and my parents take so many business trips, I couldn't go to Shiratorizawa. 

"Yea I do, is the volleyball team the only ones there?"

I asked while everyone else seemed to agree with me, they all just gazed at Coach while he let out a small huff. 

"Unfortunately yes, this was meant to be the last game before Christmas so basically everyone else had left before the storm started."

"Wait we're going to be stuck there for Christmas?!"

Oikawa now pouted, though he wasn't unjustified.   
Everyone else looked visibly irked at the whole situation. 

"Again unfortunately, unless the storm lets up we can't let any of you leave the campus."

Coach said again but he couldn't exactly elaborate since we had reached the campus and now we're being ushered out of the bus by the assistant coach. 

"Well looks like you get to spend a week with your worse enemy."

I giggled while getting up, Oikawa definitely didn't look pleased with the whole situation.   
Though that was probably because every year he would throw a huge Christmas party that a lot of the school went to.   
And now that couldn't happen, and he was stuck with Ushijima within 100 feet of him. 

He did slightly perk up while we got off the bus and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.   
Iwaizumi definitely didn't like him doing this, but I guess he let it slide for the holiday season. 

"At least i get to spend time with my little cutie~"

Oikawa purred down at me while I rolled my eyes playfully and dragged him with me to grab our bags. 

He picked his up and handed me mine from inside the under side of the bus. 

"Here Princess I can get it for you."

Iwaizumi offered while grabbing the bag from me and slinging it over his shoulder with his own bag now under it.   
I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Thanks Iwa, you really are the best."

I chirped while he just smirked down at me and ruffled my hair.   
Oikawa now joined everyone else so we could head inside to the gym. 

"Everyone set your bags down on the bench, we can discuss your sleeping arrangements when the game is finished."

Coach yelled at all of us while we walked inside with various 'yes sir's being mumbled by the whole team. 

Personally I had never met the Shiratorizawa team other than Maddie so I figured this was going to be one hell of a shit show. 

"Let's hope you guys get to room together."

I said simply while Iwaizumi nodded with Oikawa still just humming to himself beside us trying to not seem phased. 

"(Y/n)! I missed you!"

Maddie came running up to me and tackled me into a hug once we entered the gym.   
I happily accepted and hugged her back while we both giggled with each other. 

Both of the teams seemed to chuckle a tiny bit at the scene but that didn't last for long however. 

"Maddie get off her, we have a game remember?"

One of the Shiratorizawa players seared looking down at the both of us.   
From the way Oikawa was glaring at him, I could assume this was Ushijima. 

"Fuck off Ushi, I missed my best friend."

Maddie snarled back at him, and to seemingly everyone, we all watched in shock.   
Ushijima just frowned but backed off while Maddie got off me and helped me up. 

"It's good to see you too Maddie, looks like we're spending Christmas together."

I cheered happily while Maddie ushered me over to the bench with her.   
This was mostly because we could both see the two teams staring at us while we talked. 

More specifically Seijoh was staring at Maddie and Shiratorizawa was staring at me.   
Both with the same hearts and sparkles effects around their heads though which was entertaining to see. 

"Yea I know, sorry I know it's probably not the best thing you had in mind for the holidays."

She began rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly while we watched the guys all begin warm ups.   
Though I did notice there was a lack of a setter for Shiratorizawa. 

"Maddie where's your setter? I thought you said you had the blonde kid and the one with grey hair?"

I asked while gesturing to the guy who was setting for the team.   
He was black with a buzz cut and seemingly had no clue what he was doing with setting. 

"Oh Shirabu and Semi? They're out right now cause Semi screwed up his hand and Shirabu went with him to get coach to bandage it up."

Maddie explained while I smirked and rested my head on my hand. 

"I could set for your team if you'd allow me to."

I giggled softly to myself while Maddie returned my grin and laughed with me.   
When we used to play together, I would double as a spiker and a setter, she was a Libero and a damn good one at that. 

"If you want to, I'm sure you won't like setting for Ushi."

She said simply while we both got up and walked over to the team.   
I did notice Oikawa and the rest of the team glaring at us while we walked.   
But I assumed that was to be expected. 

"Reon? Go get in the line up, (y/n) is going to set for everyone."

The guy I assumed was named Reon smiled and handed me the ball he was holding while walking to the line up. 

"You can play?"

Ushijima asked me since he was next in line to start spiking. 

"I can yes, if I'm honest I could probably beat you with ease if I'm honest."

I boasted while he glared at me and waited for the set.   
I sent the ball up and turned my attention to the rest of his team.   
They were all staring at me with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. 

The same with Seijoh and Maddie but honestly they know how much I love trash talking.   
So it probably came as no surprise to them that I was saying such things, but they were all smirking non the less. 

"I hate claims with no meaning."

Ushijima snarled down at me after he had hit the spike down and was heading back to the line up. 

"Who said it had no meaning? I wasn't lying, honestly your ego pisses me off more."

I smirked while staring directly back up at him.   
My arms now crossed in a smug fashion with him giving me a death glare to rival my brothers. 

"When this game is done, why don't we play some 3 verse 3 and see what happens? I'd love to check that ego of yours."

I purred up at him while I heard visible gasps from the rest of Shiratorizawa.   
Then I felt an arm resting around my shoulders and a very proud setter standing beside me. 

"Why not Ushiwaka? I know your manager can play as well. Why not do some fun matches afterwards, no hard feelings or anything. It's the holidays, why not have a little festive fun?"

Oikawa chirped beside me, a shitface grin still plastered on his face while glaring at Ushijima.   
Maddie now joined beside Ushijima but she looked a lot more happy than anything. 

"Why not Ushi? It could be fun for you for once!"

Maddie cheered while tugging on Ushijima's sleeve and smirking up at him. 

"Oi Tendō! Get over here!"

She yelled now getting a tall red head from the bunch to come out from the line up. 

I gestured for Iwaizumi to come over to us, he did and looked about as smug as usual. 

"Oooo~ are we having a little competition Angel?"

Tendō purred down at Maddie who was still just standing tall with her star spiker. 

"How about these teams for 3 verse 3? I think it's fair enough."

Maddie suggested while I nodded happily and spun the ball I was holding on my finger. 

"Maddie you know damn well we'll crush you."

I teased while she giggled and looked up at Ushijima and Tendō before letting out a small chuckle.   
Oikawa and Iwaizumi both looked extremely confident in themselves and I knew that we would have some fun with this. 

"I highly doubt that, but we'll see after the match then."

"Just don't be too mad at me~"

I taunted while ushering the guys back to their respective line ups to finish warm ups. 

Maddie now stood beside me while I sent sets up to Ushijima.   
Tendō was next in line with a few other guys following behind him. 

"I don't remember you being so cocky."

Maddie giggled while I sent up my last set to Ushijima.   
He smashed it down while I shrugged at the notion. 

"Well, it's not cocky if I can back it up, we haven't played in a long time my friend. If it's 3 verse 3 I'm almost positive I can beat your team."

I purred while she rolled her eyes playfully at me and nodded. 

"Everyone get in line and let's get this match started!"

Coach Washiro yelled now startling mostly everyone and making them get in line. 

-

The game went on for what felt like forever since we were doing a 5 set match. 

Maddie was stood beside me while we did points for both teams.   
It was incredibly close with the 5th set happening and both teams at 13-13. 

"How's everything in the dorms though? I figured you guys would've at least decorated for Christmas."

I asked while Maddie giggled with me and flipped a point for Shiratorizawa. 

"We did it's nothing great though-"

"WATCH IT!-"

Ushijima yelled over at us while a ball came flying directly towards my face.   
It looked like it was a ricochet off of Kunimi's arms. 

I just smirked and moved back now reviving the ball perfectly and sending it flying back to the court. 

Most of Shiratorizawa stared at me again now in shock and letting the ball drop. 

"Next time 'Mr.AceofJapan' maybe aim where the hell you spike to. Omi would be disappointed that this is the level that the third rank spiker is."

I yelled back while the rest of Shiratorizawa went completely whited out.   
Maddie knew my brother Kiyoomi, I guessed she never told the team. 

"WAIT YOUR BROTHER IS THE NUMBER ONE SPIKER IN JAPAN?!"

Tendō yelled over at me while I nodded and let the game continue.   
My words seemed to have shaken up the team a little bit since they both were tied at 15-15 again. 

"How is Omi anyways? I know he went to the Japan youth camp."

Maddie asked while Seijoh scored another point and celebrated to themselves. 

"Omi? It's just about as whiny as ever, Komori keeps him in check though. But I guess if I'm spending Christmas with you guys I can't see him this month."

I said simply while to my surprise I watched Oikawa dump the ball and end the game that setter dump.   
Maddie had explained the guys names while we watched the match so I watched Reon and Taichi both dive for the ball. 

They didn't get it. 

Seijoh had won, granted it wasn't an official match but they had won, for the first time. 

I watched Shiratorizawa's faces drop along with the ball while Seijoh all stared for a second. 

"OIKAWA!!"

Was heard from basically everyone on Seijoh's side as they tackled him into a hug and were celebrating.   
In all honesty I was surprised that they even still had energy to do that after that match. 

"Well then, I wasn't expecting that one."

Maddie giggled with me at the celebration, she shook hands with me while the guys all lined up. 

"Thank you for the game."

Was heard from both sides while the teams both joined us on the bench to get water and their towels. 

"Princess! You're my little lucky charm!"

Oikawa chuckled while lifting me up and swinging me around in his arms.   
The rest of Seijoh took a break from their water to laugh at the scene. 

"Put me down! You're all sweaty!"

I giggled while he just ignored my request and kept squeezing me. 

"We have another game."

I heard over the laughter of Seijoh and the rest of Shiratorizawa that was watching us.   
Looking down I could see Ushijima and a smirking Tendō now standing in front of myself and Oikawa. 

Oikawa set me down and kept his arms wrapped around my neck and glaring at the pair. 

"We do indeed."

Oikawa teased with Iwaizumi joining us and Maddie now joining Tendō and Ushijima. 

"Let's Play."

-

We waited a few minutes before walking back on to the court and now having Hanamaki ref for everyone.   
I was now faces directly with Tendō and Ushijima, with Iwaizumi by my side. 

"You know Chibi, I really don't think you'll be able to do much against me."

Tendō said down to me while I gave him the most innocent eyes I could.   
This seemed to irk him slightly since I just smiled and shrugged at his clear attempts to piss me off. 

"Serve up a good one for me~"

I yelled back at Oikawa who nodded happily and sent the ball flying over the net so Maddie had an extremely difficult time receiving it. 

She was able to get it up and sent it to Tendō who managed to send it to Ushijima. 

I smirked while sprinting at the ball and watching the ball touch Ushijima's hand. 

BANG

The ball slammed on their side of the court with me dropping down seeing a very pissed off looking Ushijima.   
Plus a very whited out Tendō and Maddie to boot. 

"I can't let you win that easy~ I think I'd be disappointing my brother if I really lost to the third ranked spiker."

I taunted while walking back in front of Tendō who looked more smug than he did previously. 

"For a little Chibi like you, you've got a mouth on you don't you?"

"Thanks Red, I didn't think you'd notice~"

I giggled while he just smirked and waited for Oikawa to serve.   
The ball went flying over and now went to Tendō.   
Maddie was able to get the set up and sent it to Ushijima. 

The ball went directly down but luckily Iwaizumi was able to get it up. 

"Princess!"

Oikawa yelled over at me while I glanced over at him and nodded.   
I watched Tendō jump to block me while I jumped to seemingly spike the ball down. 

I smirked at him while he seemed to notice his mistake. 

I set the ball back to Oikawa who spiked it down directly in front of Ushijima. 

"Why you little- you really are a cut above the rest."

Tendō seared down at me while I shrugged again and high fived Oikawa who kissed the top of my head. 

"I like to think I am, again thanks for noticing~"

My words seemed to actually annoy him this time since I could see the irk mark on his forehead while Oikawa got the ball again. 

The serve went over and soon got spiked down by Ushijima down on our side. 

Now it was Maddies turn to serve, I knew she loved jump floats so it was no surprise that she went for one. 

Iwaizumi got it and managed to send it up to Oikawa. 

He chuckled for a moment while I sprinted to the other side of the court and had the set sent right to me. 

"Not gonna happen this time!"

Tendō said quickly while he followed me up and was trying to block my spike.   
I waited for a second before spiking it down with my left hand instead of my right. 

The ball went flying into the ground and everyone seemed at least somewhat shocked.   
Oikawa grabbed me and hugged the living daylights out of me while Tendō glared. 

"Well I was trained by the best spiker and setter in Japan, I would hope I could live up to their expectations."

I purred while Oikawa smirked at the middle blocker and his rival who both looked visibly pissed while staring at me. 

"We'll see about that."

Tendō chuckled while we let the game continue. 

-

Even I was breathless at this point since we had played one set already and we had won.   
This was the end of the second set and I knew how pissed off Shiratorizawa was to loose again. 

"Bring it here!"

I giggled while sprinting with Tendō now following directly in front of me. 

Oikawa set the ball to me and I watched Tendō jump for me as I feinted the ball over his head.   
Maddie was just a hair too slow so she let the ball drop one last time to win us the game. 

"I gotta admit Red, you're a damn good blocker."

I said breathlessly before being swung around by Iwaizumi and Oikawa again.   
Tendō laughed with me with Maddie hugging him and Ushijima. 

"You piss me off Chibi but you're a damn good spiker too."

Tendō chuckled while Oikawa set me down.   
I smiled to myself and slipped under the net then hugged Tendō. 

He seemed a bit caught off guard by this but he hugged back after a moment.   
Both teams who were watching all congratulated us for the win. 

-

Maddie and I hugged afterwards while talking since the guys all definitely needed to shower after that.   
We just agreed we would later on today in the room since it was easier. 

"So food?"

Kunimi asked everyone while the rest of Seijoh looked for the response of the Shiratorizawa guys.   
Everyone had made it out of the showers now and was mostly just relaxing on the benches or stretching. 

"Well we have the cafeteria, let's go then."

Semi said while we all followed beside him to head down to the cafeteria.   
Shiratorizawa was pretty big compared to most schools I had seen before. 

"I don't remember you being able to spike with your left hand."

Maddie giggled while we walked.   
Tendō was with Ushijima walking in the front of the group with Semi leading.   
To my surprise a lot of the Seijoh guys were getting along with Shiratorizawa. 

"Omi decided to try and practice doing left handed spikes, so he taught me too."

I said simply while Maddie just laughed and pulled on Tendō's sleeve. 

"Hmm?~"

Tendō hummed down at us while we turned a corner and entered the cafeteria. 

"Tendō? (Y/n) actually pissed you off in that last match I think, but I'm sure you guys can get along since you're both Shonen nerds."

Tendō seemed to perk up at her words while he now shifted his gaze to me.   
He looked way too happy while I was slightly embarrassed at Maddie's comment. 

"Wait really?! No way! Maddie why didn't you tell me before?! I thought all your friends were just stuck up bitches with a superiority complex!"

Tendō cheered while Maddie glared at him and punched him in the arm while sitting down with me.   
Well she sat down with Ushijima on her side in front of me. 

Tendō sat beside me, much to the dismay of Oikawa and the rest of Seijoh. 

"So you're a girl of taste then~"

Tendō laughed with me at the comment while we all waited for food. 

-

We had spent most of the meal talking together with Maddie basically making Ushijima talk with us. 

But eventually we all did have to stop to hear the sleeping arrangements from Coach Washiro. 

"Everyone will be allowed to choose their pair, but for now we will be letting the Seijoh guys stay in pairs in the west wing. So everyone in the east will be staying with a partner as well."

Washiro said while everyone immediately grabbed on to their respective partner and seemingly made their choice. 

"You'll all head up after this, if you would like to socialize you can go to the main campus common room."

Washiro finished but Coach Irahata seemed to have something else to add to the whole thing since he cleared his throat. 

"Now I know you all love your managers very much, but please give them some privacy when they ask for it. I'm sure they will need it after dealing with you boys for days straight."

Coach Irahata finished with all of the guys glancing at both myself and Maddie.   
We all laughed together now cleaning up the tables to head up to the rooms or the common area for the evening. 

-

"So you and Oikawa huh?"

Maddie giggled while we walked through the guys dorms to go hang out with Tendō, Semi, Reon, and Ushijima. 

She said that Coach Washiro makes the same claims every time they stay in the dorms but no one ever listens. 

"Huh? God no! Oikawa is just touchy with me like the rest of the team!"

I protested while she raised a brow at me in disbelief. 

"I think he's got a thing for you though~"

"Yea him and the rest of the team, I know. I'm sure it's the same with you and your team."

I reflected while Maddie gave me a playful glare and rolled her eyes at me. 

"Yea that's true, but actually I think Ushi and Tendō might have taken a liking to you~"

She purred while I knocked on the door to the dorm room.   
Luckily they were all pretty big apparently so we could all relax in comfort. 

"Ushijima seems to hate me, but Tendō might."

I mumbled the last part since the door opened with Semi opening it and holding it for the two of us to walk inside. 

"Tendō and Reon are playing Mortal Kombat so ignore the yelling."

Semi said with a small smile, luckily we could hear him over the yelling. 

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"NO YOU! IM NOT LOOSING THIS ROUND!"

They both yelled before glancing at us and seemingly getting a tiny bit embarrassed at the comments. 

"Tendō, Reon, I swear Washiro is going to make you run laps in boxers in the snow if he hears you guys yelling this much."

Maddie scolded while they both laughed it off and went back to the game. 

"She's not wrong though."

Semi chimed in while both Reon and Tendō let out a small huff. 

Semi went to sit down at the top of the bed beside Ushijima, while Maddie and I sat down on the other bed. 

Tendo was sat at the edge of ours and Reon was sat at the edge of Semi's. 

"I'm sure you'd love to see that one Angel~"

Tendō teased at Maddie while glancing back at the both of us and smirking to himself. 

"In your dreams BeanPole!"

Maddie protested throwing one of the pillows at the back of his head.   
He shrugged it off with a chuckle as we watched them play. 

-

This went on for a while with Ushijima taking a turn and somehow beating Semi with relative ease. 

Maddie took a turn against Reon and she lost pretty badly. 

Tendō had saved me for last since we both had played before quite a bit and we both were pretty damn good at the game. 

The match started with him as Sub zero and me as Jonny Cage for the shits and giggles of it. 

"I didn't expect you to be a Cage player."

Tendō said simply while we both began beating the crap out of each other. 

"I do it for fun, tis' the season for stupid life decisions yea?"

I joked while everyone laughed a tiny bit with me.   
Though Tendō seemed a bit more focused on the game since we both were getting pretty low on health and it was only a few blows from being over. 

"Well I say tis' the season to be frozen."

Tendō taunted while freezing me in the game and ending the round. 

"(Y/n)! You would've had that one! Come on actually try!"

Maddie whined while Tendō high fived Reon and continued to play with me. 

"Yea, yea, it's fine, I want Christmas cookies after this by the way. I hope you guys have something to make it in the cafeteria."

I bargained while I turned to glance at Maddie, she nodded after looking at Reon for confirmation. 

"Ooo~ can I help? I promise I'll be a good little elf for you!"

Tendō asked while I did a fatality on him and won the round.   
Though he didn't seem to care much since the suggestion of cookies had come up. 

"Yea of course, just please don't almost burn down the kitchen. Kindaichi almost did that once and when I tell you, I've never seen Iwa be a mom so quickly, it was insane."

I joked while everyone laughed with me, though it seemed to resonate with Semi.   
Mostly because he was the resident mom of Shiratorizawa. 

"Well then let's finish this quickly!"  
Tendō chirped while we still were button smashing the shit out of the controllers. 

"You just want sugar, and maybe to spend some time alone with (y/n)~ maybe she could give you some sugar in another way-"

"MADDIE SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A PERVERT! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

Semi yelled now interrupting Maddie and making all of us laugh our asses off at the whole ordeal. 

"You know I'm right! Since when does Tendō ever talk this much to a girl?!"

Maddie protested with Tendō now taking a second to glare at her.   
In that moment I finished him off and celebrated to myself as his character dropped dead on screen. 

"Maddie you did that so she could win! How could you I thought we were friends!!"

Tendō pouted now throwing the pillow that Maddie had thrown at him previously back at her.   
It was clear he was joking but it was funny non the less. 

"Maybe~ now get going 'little elf' I'm sure (y/n) will love the help."

Maddie teased while I rolled my eyes playfully at her and handed her the controller. 

"Yea, hopefully he won't eat all the chocolate before the cookies are done unlike someone I know-"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME WHEN WE WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

Maddie complained while I smirked and grabbed Tendō to rush out the door to head down to the cafeteria.

-

"So where'd you learn to spike like that?"

Tendō asked while resting his hands on top of his head as we walked down the halls of Shiratorizawa.   
The whole place was decorated in Christmas lights and was pretty damn freezing if I did say so myself. 

"Oh I learned from Iwa, me being small just kinda helps with speed and all."

"Yea but you know, Ushiwaka isn't normally beaten that easy- you're shaking."

Tendō stopped me now and ran his hand over my arm since there were some goosebumps on it and my hair was standing up. 

His eyes were pleasure with concern now before he slid off his track jacket and put it around my shoulders.   
Though because it was so big it basically was like a blanket on me. 

He smirked a tiny bit at the sight while I just rolled my eyes playfully up at him. 

"You're too tall you know? I could fit two of me in this!"

I protested while slipping the sleeves on to my arms and crossing them in front of my chest. 

"Awww but you look like a little stuffed animal~ it's adorable~"

Tendō purred while I sighed happily and dragged  
him with me the rest of the way to the cafeteria. 

-

"Do you guys have any frosting anywhere? The cookies could be dry without it."

I asked simply while Tendō got the door for me and ushered me inside with him to the kitchen.   
It was still lit up in here by a Christmas tree from the hallway and the fairy lights strung around the room. 

Though I did flick the light switch anyways to make sure that nothing would be a safety issue. 

"Hmm maybe? Let me see~"

Tendō cheered while walking into the freezer and propping the door open.   
He hummed a soft tune to himself while he glanced around the space. 

"I found some but it's chocolate, there's almost no vanilla left."

He said now holding two tubes of frosting, one that was almost full and the other with about a 1/6 left. 

"I don't mind chocolate, I guess you like vanilla then?"

"I prefer chocolate, though you could tell me if the vanilla has gone bad."

Tendō said while handing me the tube of vanilla frosting and opening the lid.   
I slipped my finger inside it and tried a small amount. 

"It's fine, little stale but nothing too bad."

I giggled while taking another finger full and slipping it into my mouth. 

"Hey! We kinda need that for the cookies!- or well at least share!"

Tendō corrected himself while setting the tube of chocolate frosting down and walking to me.   
I smirked and held up the container while he dipped a finger in. 

"Yea it's stale but I don't mind it~ can I ask something though?"

I cocked my head in confusion while Tendō pulled the frosting tub from my arms and set it beside me. 

"Yea what's up?"

I asked while he leaned back on the table behind him and sat up on top of it after a moment. 

"I know Maddie was joking about you being with me, but I thought you were probably dating someone on your team."

Tendō admitted sheepishly with his hand now rubbing the back of his neck.   
I giggled to myself and smiled at the red head. 

"God no, my team is touchy with me sure, but I'm not dating any of them."

I confirmed while Tendō's eyes widened slightly and a faint blush came on his cheeks. 

"Y-yea uh- I kinda noticed that I didn't think any team was so touchy with their manager, like Maddie barley lets us hug her most of the time, or well- she uh I don't really know."

"Yea they are kinda an odd ball team, but I mean you didn't seem to mind it when I hugged you."

"N-no! I didn't mind at all! I kinda just wasn't expecting that, when I was a kid I got bullied and sometimes they'd tackle me like that, well not really that lightly or- well not as nicely- but that's not the point! Sorry- I didn't mean to go that deep into it-"

"Wait you were bullied?"

My words cut through Tendō's rambling while he just stopped himself and fake coughed into his hand. 

"Well uh kinda yea it was when I was y-younger though! It doesn't happen anymore but that wasn't the point, I don't mind it when you h-hug me just cause your so cute- wait no I didn't mean that-"

I sighed while Tendō stuttered to cover his mistake and was really trying to avoid eye contact with me.   
So I just walked to him and grabbed his jersey to tug him down into a kiss. 

He flinched at first but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, just be quiet and let me enjoy this."

I smirked since our lips brushed together every time I spoke.   
Tendō just seemed breathless since he just glanced down at my lips before pulling me into a kiss again. 

He chuckled against my lips while sliding down his hand under my thigh to lift my leg around him. 

"You know I could go for something sweet today~"

He said with a small smirk now adorning his lips while he picked me up and set me down on the counter top. 

"Maybe I found something else to do with this frosting~"

Tendō grabbed the vanilla frosting on his thumb and rested his and along my jaw.   
His thumb swiped across my lower lip before he immediately kissed against me and licked off the frosting. 

"I think cookies can wait- Ah-fucking hell~"

I whined out now feeling Tendō's hands now slipping under my dress and pulling my tits out over the top.   
As soon as they were out the cold air hit my nipples which prickled a little bit before Tendō's mouth was on them. 

"Fuck the cookies~ I have a cute little dessert right here."

He purred up at me while I ran my hand through his hair and felt him swipe some of the cold frosting over my nipples.   
It sent a chill down my spine for a moment before his lips were back over them, biting and sucking each of them. 

"I think this pretty little pussy of yours would be just what I wanted for Christmas~"

He chuckled before getting on his knees in front of me and sliding down my panties. 

"T-thats getting a present early~"

I moaned out while Tendō just smirked up at me before kissing my thigh softly and licking a strip up my slit. 

"Is it? You're so sensitive, I think this might just be more of a present for you Paradise~"

"A-Ah~ maybe but you seem to love it just as m-much~"

He smirked against me while slipping two fingers inside while sucking on my clit.   
My back arched at the pleasure of feeling his fingers curl up at hit my spot. 

"Seeing that cute face of yours in ecstasy is perfect~"

He said simply while flicking his tongue over my clit and pining his fingers agonizingly slowly. 

"T-Tendō please hurry up~ the others might come t-to check a~ah on us."

"I've got the most beautiful girl here moaning my name, if they come then I'd love for them to see~"

He purred up at me while pumping his fingers faster and making his tongue swirl around me. 

I could feel myself getting closer now with my abdomen burning softly around his fingers. 

"G-gonna cum~"

"Cum for me Paradise~ there's going to be a lot more of that when I fill you up."

As his words finished I came around his fingers and felt him lap up around them.  
Pulling his fingers out he licked them clean as well before moving back to my lips. 

I could still taste the small amount of frosting from before on my lips now mixing with his taste. 

"Are you alright with this? I don't want you doing anything because you think you owe me, or maybe because you pity me, or just for some reason-"

"Tendō, I want this, fuck me~"

I purred now interrupting that ramble before it could get out of hand.   
He smirked before kissing me again. 

My arms wrapped around his neck so one was in his hair and the other scratched at the back of his neck. 

One of his hands left my waist to slide down his boxers and sweatpants. 

"Lean back babygirl~ I want you to watch me fuck you."

He said breaking the kiss and pulling my hips closer to him on the counter top.   
He was tall enough that he could fuck me like this and he could still move. 

Leaning back I shifted in Tendō's jacket while he pressed his tip against me. 

"You look so damn sexy spread out like this~ wearing my jacket too~ you're all mine now got it? I'm not letting anyone take my Paradise."

Tendō chuckled before pressing inside and holding my hips against him.   
I moaned out but tried to keep it down somewhat since we both knew that someone could possibly walk in. 

"F-fuck you're so damn g-good at this~"

I whined while Tendō began slowly moving, he'd push in fully before taking it almost all the way out almost every time. 

"Only the best for my Present~"

He chuckled at the holiday reference before speeding up.   
I giggled a tiny bit between moans before pulling him down by his shirt again to kiss me. 

Our lips locked together since I was basically using this as a way to muffle my moans more.   
I could feel him grin against my lips when I would whine against him. 

My cum from before was dripping around his member and wet slapping sounds could be heard around us. 

"A-Ah~ harder fucking hell~"

"Harder? Im not sure you're going to be able to walk after this~ not like I'm complaining~"

Tendō said happily before pounding into me harder than before and causing me to almost scream out his name. 

"Tendō! You're so fucking good~"

I moaned while he smirked and pulled me into kiss him again.   
One of his hands now traveled down to run my clit with his thumb while the other slid up my body and pinched one of my nipples. 

I flinched at the pleasure now overwhelming me to the point where my legs were shaking around his waist. 

"Aww Paradise~ you're twitching for me, I'm going to make you cum so hard you can't think straight~"

He purred while picking up the pace now rubbing even faster on my clit too. 

I felt myself coming undone again under his touch while he fucked into me.   
Clenching around him I could feel his pace get a bit more sloppy as I got close. 

"Gonna cum a-again~ fuck~"

"Be a Good Girl and cum for me~"

Tendō said while I came around him and heard him groan at the sensation.   
He fucked me through orgasm now getting a lot more sloppy and over stimulating my clit while he finished inside me. 

"Mmm I think we got a better treat than cookies."

Tendō chuckled against me before pulling me into a kiss and sliding his sweatpants back up. 

"Mhm, if anyone asks, we ate all of them."

I giggled with Tendō helping me off the counter top so we could put the ingredients away.   
My hair definitely looked completely messed up now with my legs almost shaking with every step I took. 

"You know~ I don't think this Christmas will be so bad."

🤍

-


End file.
